


[podfic] Because Of You by Shiny_glor_chan

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott misses Derek, so he caves and calls him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Because Of You by Shiny_glor_chan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Because Of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/973606) by [shiny_glor_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan). 



[Because of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/973606) by shiny_glor_chan

Ugh. I need moar of this.

[download as mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-because-of-you.mp3) | [download as m4b](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-because-of-you.m4b)  
(right-click 'save as' for m3p)


End file.
